Sex Becomes True Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: RandyGail one shot. They've been having sex over a year. What happens when they realized they love each other?


**Title: Sex Becomes True Love**

**Characters/Parings: Randy Orton and Gail Kim**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Vince and the World Wrestling Entertainment owns them.**

**Summary: Randy and Gail have been having sex in over a year. What happens one night during intimacy when they declared their love for each other?**

**Date: July 16, 2005**

She couldn't believe it. Here she was once again lying next to the 'Legend Killer.'

But this time it was different.

She loved Randy Orton.

And, to her shock and relief, he loved her, too.

She shifted in his arms and snuggled close to his side as the moon cascaded through the window in their bedroom. With her eyes closed, she reflected on how all of this came about.

How meeting Randy would affect her whole life.

How she ended up having sex with the 'Legend Killer.'

**Flashback**

_Gail Kim couldn't believe it was him. Probably the sexiest man in sports entertainment was standing three feet away from her. She was standing outside her locker room, gawking at Randy Orton. He was wearing his wrestling trunks, which fitted his perfectly rounded ass very nicely. She just wanted to run over there and pinch his cheeks._

_Randy was talking to Dave Batista when his eyes darted towards the Asian beauty. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. No other woman had taken his breath away quite like this. Gail was beautiful. No doubt about it._

_Gail wanted to run back inside the room and breathe but she couldn't. Hell, she didn't want to. He was staring at her with those cold blue eyes. How could this happen? She was new and young and dazzling. For once, she couldn't speak._

_Her heart pounded furiously when he came her way. She just wanted to die from insanity from just looking at him. Gail shook her head and regained her composure when he stood right in front of her._

"_I know you were staring at me. I just came over here to say that I was staring at you, too," Randy said, his hand caressing her face._

_Gail was stunned beyond belief. Was such a thing possible? "I-I'm Gail Kim."_

"_Randal Keith Orton. 'Legend Killer,'" he said as he took his hand into hers._

_She was shocked to see how warm his hand felt against her skin. Randy raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. She shivered when he did this and began to come down with an arousal so explosive, her knees became weak._

"_You're quite the charmer," Gail said, her voice cracking._

"_Only when it come to certain women I've grown to like. You're the one women I like already." Randy kissed her hand again._

_She began to melt. "How do you know that already? We just met."_

"_Let's just say you bring something that kept me interested. Most women I meet lost interest quickly. You? I like you already." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly._

_Gail was shocked as hell. She couldn't believe Randy made a bold move on her already. But his lips were so soft and warm, so enticing. She couldn't stop him._

_When he pulled away, deep down inside, she was disappointed he stopped kissing her. _

"_Why did you stop?" she asked, pouting her bottom lip._

"_That was just a preview of me liking you. Don't worry, though. There's plenty more where that came from." Randy leaned over and kissed her one more time before he left._

_Her lips, still burning from his kisses, turned into a wide smile. _

**End flashback**

Gail looked up at Randy and smiled. She loved everything about him. From his gorgeous face to his cocky attitude, just something about him turned her on.

Speaking of turning her on, the night they finally had sex was surprising but exciting.

**Flashback**

_After the show, Gail went to the hotel bar to unwind with a stiff drink. Her back was killing her but she didn't care. She just wanted to get tipsy._

_Nursing a glass of champagne, she didn't notice Randy coming in. Gail leaned back against the chair and sighed deeply, feeling relaxed after the events that took place tonight._

"_Tough, isn't it?" Randy asked as he took a seat next to her._

"_Yes. My back is killing me. Molly didn't have to whip me towards the turnbuckle so hard." she groaned._

"_What are you drinking?" he asked as he noticed a glass in her hand._

"_Champagne. Wanna join me for a drink?" Gail asked as she placed her hand over his gently._

"_Actually, I wanna drink something else besides champagne." he lowered his eyes at her seductively._

"_What's that?" she returned his gaze with intensity._

_Randy leaned over and kissed her softly. "You."_

**X**

_Gail moaned and buried her face against the pillow as Randy pressed tender kisses all over her back. She clutched at the covers harshly with her hands as he caressed her ass. Even thought she was blurry, she knew what she was doing._

_Randy turned her over on her back. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She moaned_, _wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. _

_Thank God both of them were already naked. Randy caressed her breasts with his hands, his fingers tweaking her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone else heard her. _

_Not wasting anymore time, her hands found themselves stroking and teasing his member. He groaned, kissing her more deeply as he spread her legs and inserted one finger inside of her. Then another. And another. _

_Gail clutched his hand and forced his fingers deeper inside of her. She moaned again when he found her G-Spot. She screamed out his name in the throes of passion as she reached her peak._

_Finally, Randy lifted her legs around his waist and slid deep inside of her without any resistance. She dug her fingers in his back and groaned as he began to move. The feeling was out of this world when she found his rhythm and moved right along with him._

_Gail didn't care if she was intoxicated. This was something she'd always dreamed about. If it turns out to be nothing more than a one night stand, she'll treasure it for the rest of her life._

_Tossing and turning all over the bed, Gail felt the weight of Randy's body crashing against hers. In and out, he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her, causing her to shake uncontrollably. _

_Finally, she reached an incredible climax. Randy wasn't far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap._

_Laying next to him afterwards, Gail rubbed his back with her hand. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and felt the intimacy consuming her as she slept..._

**End flashback**

"Gail? You awake?" Randy asked as he kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. He looked so handsome under the moonlight.

"I am now. What's on your mind?" she asked. Then she took his hand into hers.

"Can you believe we're like this now? You love me and I love you? I still can't get over what happened." he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She couldn't believe it either. This was something she'd never expected. And it happened just hours ago...

**Flashback**

_Gail stood outside Randy's hotel room, pacing around nervously. She's been trying to gather her thoughts so she could say something to him. After what happened that night between them, she couldn't get enough of him._

_They've been having sex every night since. It didn't matter where they did it at, all they know was that it was hot, steamy and over the top arousing. _

_Randy was wild and she loved it. He was bold and was willing to try anything new in the bedroom and out. One time, he was so horny that he took her in the shower, clothes on and all. The way her clothes was sticking to her body really turned her on._

_But, her sexual feelings towards him changed dramatically. She was not only in lust with him._

_She was in love with him._

_Taking a deep breath, she knock on the door, feeling nervous. She looked down on the ground and sighed deeply when the door opened. By the time she looked up, Randy was standing there, his hands in his pockets and his eyes piercing through hers with intensity._

"_I was expecting you. Come in," he said before he stepped aside._

_Gail walked inside, only to find the room to change into a romantic atmosphere. Candles were lit around the room and red rose petals were spread across the floor. She just stood there in shock as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_What is this? How did you pull this all off?" Gail was still shocked._

"_There's something I need to tell you. Gail, since we've been intimate, I felt something for you. I fell in love with you. I never wanted to be with any other girl. What I'm trying to say is...I love you," Randy said as he began removing her clothes._

_It finally happened! He admitted he loved her! Tears fell from her eyes as she reached up and kissed him passionately, her tongue searching the inner recesses of his mouth. With shaky fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor._

"_I love you, too, Randy. I loved you since the beginning," she admitted before she pushed him down on the bed._

_He grabbed her and pulled her on top on him. She reached down and unfastened his jeans, tugged them down to his ankles and removed them. _

_After removing his boxer shorts, Gail grabbed a packet of condoms and opened it. Then, she carefully placed it over his fully aroused member. With a grin plastered across her face, she slid down on him inch by delicate inch, moaning along the way._

_Together, they were united not only in lust but in love, too. Gail felt safe and secure with Randy. Finally, after years of heartache, she had found true love..._

**End Flashback**

"I love you, Gail. I don't want you leaving my side for even one second," Randy said before he moved on top of her.

"Are you saying you wanna marry me?" she was pleasantly surprised.

He slid inside of her without any problems. "I definitely need to make you my wife."

"Fine with me. I ain't going nowhere." Gail reached up and kissed him passionately.

**Please review!**


End file.
